


Sutblety Is No Fun

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Elizabeth Is Less Uptight Than She Pretends, Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, Vala Is A Con Artist, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for meeshy's prompt of 'trapped.' Set between No Man's Land and Misbegotten, SGA season three, when Elizabeth is at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sutblety Is No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/8546.html).

"Why are you doing more paperwork?" asked Vala. She lay her palm down, fingers splayed out, right in the middle of the paper Elizabeth was writing on. "Bureaucracy. You can take the girl out of Atlantis, but apparently you can't take the paperwork away from her, can you, Lizzie, dear?"

"I thought I told you to call me Elizabeth," said Elizabeth, looking up at Vala and raising one eyebrow.

"You did," said Vala. She hopped up lightly and sat on the corner of Elizabeth's desk. "It's a very respectable name. Entirely _too_ respectable, in fact. Since you're on Earth, shouldn't you be having a day off?"

" _If_ I were going to have a day off, it wouldn't be the middle of the week," said Elizabeth. She closed her fingers around Vala's wrist and tugged.

Vala leaned forward, draping her body over Elizabeth's desk, not-so-coincidentally covering all the papers on it. "Come on, Lizzie, Daniel's being a drag, Cameron's insisting on a guys' night with Teal'c, which means going to a club where the women have mostly decided they'd rather have balloons instead of breasts, and Sam's locked herself in her lab. Which, admittedly, _might_ have something to do with the fact that I won't stop pestering her."

"So that leaves either me, Mr. Woolsey, the IOA, or General Landry?" asked Elizabeth. Her hand stayed around Vala's wrist.

Vala nodded and smiled brightly at Elizabeth.

"How can I blame you for wanting to get out of here?" Elizabeth sighed and let go, her fingertips caressing Vala's skin lightly as she stood. "Right. Let's go. Call me Lizzie again, and we're heading back here."

"If you do that, the IOA is going to want you to fill out more forms," said Vala, sitting up and hopping off Elizabeth's desk. "And that _lovely_ Ambassador Shen was asking General Landry when you'd be taking private meetings."

"Aren't you supposed to be sneakier than that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Darling, if it works, it doesn't matter _how_ sneaky I am," said Vala.

\--end--


End file.
